Penguin
Penguins are the main species of Club Penguin Island and of the multiplayer game Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into two main groups: members and non-members, as well as many subdivisions. Members are penguins who pay an amount of money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several extra features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while non-members have access to only the basic or common features. ID Number of Penguins All penguins in Club Penguin have ID numbers, such as P103223183 or P169314173. The ID number signifies how old a penguin is in Club Penguin. For example, if a penguin's ID was P145965716 then they would be the 145965716th penguin created on Club Penguin. You might notice if that a penguin is made on an English server, their ID number would be their names if they went to a French server or to any other different language server. However, if you log on to the different language many times, your penguin will get his or her normal name back soon instead of the ID number. Caveguins The earliest known penguins are caveguins, also known as cave penguins. They lived on prehistoric Club Penguin Island with Dinosaurs. There, they worked, lived, and played. The caveguins have a more limited vocabulary than present-day penguins. Due to the Prehistoric Party, many caveguins were confused about the penguins coming from the strange shiny thing known as the Time Trekker. They then discovered that they were from the present.The only known named cave penguins are Garugg the Ugg Ugg and Dugglus. They also used Slang such as LOL. Appetite Trivia *Sometimes Herbert P. Bear is seen as a Arctic White Penguin *After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. *Unlike real life, penguins on Club Penguin Island can change their color and can have Clothes. *Penguins on Club Penguin are exactly 3.5 feet tall, as shown by the Mug Shot Background, which was available during both Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 and Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. *The concept of the penguins apparently change from time to time, as of being shown in some cartoons or the weekly newspaper. Gallery Penguins (In-game) Normal Penguin112233.png|A typical penguin in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin112233.png|A typical rare non-member penguin in Club Penguin. Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. Penguins (Player Card) Penguin Player card look 1222333.png|A typical penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin player card look11223344.png|A typical rare non-member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Actions of Penguins penguin dancing.png|A typical penguin dancing. penguin waving.png|A typical penguin waving. penguin throwing snowball.png|A typical penguin throwing snowballs. penguin sitting.png|A typical penguin sitting. Penguins (Game Day) GameDay4.PNG|3-D Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting. GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint. Comparison of penguins Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat (left) and a penguin from Club Penguin (right) cp vs pc.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 (right) and a penguin from Club Penguin (left) throwing a snowball. Others PES.png|A penguin eating a sandwich. Operation Blackout Lighthouse xray penguin.png|An X-ray image of a penguin. Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing. ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial named Your Name. (Note that the Penguin is Old Blue). Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. File:DisneyPenguin.png|A penguin wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. 3D Penguin.jpg|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron. Four Ninjas.png|Penguins in an animated style. Skate.png|A penguin skating. 123K1 sprite.png|A penguin sprite found on the old site blog header. notfoundpenguins.png|The penguins that are in the "Page Not Found" section of a website Why is it warm over here?.png|Penguins swimming in a pool. June_2006_Accoustic_Guitar_Penguin_Style.PNG|An old penguin playing on the Acoustic Guitar. Life_Vest_June_2006_Penguin_Style.PNG|An old penguin with a Life Jacket. Old_3.png|The penguin from the old Colors page. Old_4.png|An old penguin who went Ice Fishing. Penguin318.png|A penguin found in the Treasure Book. Penguin324.png|A penguin taking a photo Old_Blue_Penguin_Sleeping.png|A old blue penguin sleeping. GroupofPenguins.png|A large group of penguins. Yellow penguin with tongue skiing..PNG|A penguin playing Sled Racing. Turbo Sharks Whoa.png|A 3D penguin. Yellow_Penguin_Wave.png|A yellow penguin waving. Red_Penguin_Images.png|A red penguin. PenguinWave.png|A brown penguin sitting and waving. RedPenguinFeather.png|A red penguin writing with a feather pen. RedPenguinSquint.png|A red penguin squinting. PenguinWave2.png|Another penguin waving. PenguinDacing.png|A pink penguin dancing. PenguinThinking.png|A pink penguin thinking. PenguinSitting.png|A peach penguin sitting. PenguinSurprise.png|A surprised peach penguin. PenguinLOLling.png|A lime penguin laughing. PenguinBlue.png|A blue penguin sitting. PenguinGreen_Puffle.png|A penguin with a Green Puffle. PenguinComputer.png|A green penguin holding a Laptop. PenguinLookingDown.png|A penguin looking down. PenguinWave3.png|Another penguin waving. PenguinNote.png|A penguin holding a note. PenguinCoffee.png|A penguin with the Coffee Apron. PenguinHockey.png|A penguin playing Hockey. PenguinDistance.png|A penguin looking into the distance. PenguinCostume.png|A penguin catching the Hot Sauce. PenguinBush.png|A penguin with a bush. PenguinBending.png|A penguin bending. PenguinLookingUp.png|A penguin looking up. Penguin Crashing Test Run.PNG|An aerial view of a Dark Black penguin. Card jitsu penguin laughing.PNG|A penguin laughing when playing Card-Jitsu. SurfboardPenguin.png|A pink penguin surfing Redghostpeng.png|A Penguin as a Ghost|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Ghosts ReadPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading a Book|link=http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Book Poseaqua 0.png|A Aqua Penguin holding a Microphone. AquaPenguinAerial.png|An aerial view of an Aqua penguin. Penguin-relaxing.jpg|A penguin laying on a Tropical Palm. Other penguins Magellanic Penguin.png|A Magellanic penguin, as seen in the Earth Day catalog Black Footed Penguin.png|A Black Footed penguin, as seen in the Earth Day catalog. ROCKHOPPER_PENGUIN_is_cool!.png|A Rockhopper penguin. The 2013 Redesign Main article: Penguin/2013 Redesign Gallery SWF *Penguin (in-game) Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins